


A Firm Hand

by WhyNotFly



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: But sexual implications, Dehumanization, Feral Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Kissing, Leashes, Multi, No Sexual References, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyNotFly/pseuds/WhyNotFly
Summary: Daisy needs to teach Elias the proper way to handleherArchivist.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A Firm Hand

“I don’t think I can trust you with him,” Daisy says, tugging back on the leash wrapped tight around her hand, the lead short enough to pull Jon’s head sharply back from where he’d nestled forward into the palm of Elias’s proffered hand. “You have a bad track record with taking care of pets.”

Elias scoffed, all vainglory and vigor. “I would hardly equate the effort I put into _Tim_ with how I’d treat _Jon_.”

From his position knelt at Daisy’s feet, Jon lets out a hopeful whimper, and Daisy knows if she left him to his own desires he would let Bouchard leave him beaten and bloody and tied to his desk all for the chance at one kind word. But Daisy also knew that there was a reason people controlled dogs instead of the other way around. They’d eat poison with a smile.

“You have to earn him,” she says, her grip strong enough to keep Jon from getting anywhere. He’d asphyxiate himself on his collar before he made it into Bouchard’s arms, not that Daisy would let that happen. She knows what’s best for him. She always knows what’s best for him, even when his instincts try to betray him.

Bouchard meets her eyes and she thinks for a hopeful moment that he might try and argue the point. Her control over the archivist is absolute and undisputed, but Bouchard is just the perfect mix of self-aggrandizing and confident in his immortality to potentially challenge her. She waited for it quietly, trying not to let the way she salivated for the challenge, for the excuse to put him back in his place, show through the bared teeth of her smile. A long moment passed, cut only by the way Jon shifted on his knees, impatient. Poorly trained. Spoiled, as always. 

Finally, Elias breaks in the opposite way from how she’d expected. “Fine,” he says. “What would you like me to do?”

Well, Daisy doesn’t mind. This path comes with its own unique kind of enjoyment. The grin on her face is halfway to snarl as she steps forward and tangles the hand that isn’t tight on Jon’s leash into the front of Bouchard’s fancy button up. With one, firm movement, she pulls him in close, feeling the way he lifts up onto his toes and off his balance.

“I think I need to show you how to properly treat a pet,” she growls, and then drags his mouth up to meet hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago while drunk, so apologies for any typos and such. If you like Jon as Daisy's dog, I've written an actual full length story about that one, which you could read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233571), though in my mind they're two different universes. Also, mind the tags on that one. It's much more explicit than this.
> 
> I never posted this on my tumblr ([@apatheticbutterflies](https://apatheticbutterflies.tumblr.com/) come hang out with me I'm cool), but I'm trying to get things organized before the new year, so I'm posting some of my longer, slightly better written story fragments on ao3! Hope you enjoyed this one :)


End file.
